


A Paladin of Voltron

by AmyR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fallen Angels, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Sharpshooter Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyR/pseuds/AmyR
Summary: Lance has a secret. Something he has carefully hidden from every single person he had ever met.But what happens when Haggar decides to cast a little spell that ruins everything he had ever established about Lance McClain.And what happens when all the other paladins are there to see it.I think they'd want an explanation, don't you?





	1. Little Angel

"Lehabiel! Where are you?" Arel called, costing to a stop with his pure white wings and landing gently onto the ground.

The child giggled, flapping his smaller, more golden wings slightly, and danced gracefully out of his Mentor's reach.

Arel tisked in annoyance and sent the boy a look, causing him to stop playing and walk quietly over to his Mentor. 

Lehabiel was still a child, but he was too energetic and mischievous for his own good. He would end up in trouble one of these days. 

"Could we go look at them?" He asked, peering up at the taller figure.

He was also very interested in the creatures that occupied the universe below them, and wanted to help them in every way he could. That was not necessarily a good thing.

Arel looked down at the child, face usually stoic, now graced by a barely there smile, and nodded.

The child's face lit up, and he raced over to where the Angels of Heaven could could observe the universe, everything. He looked down at the different creatures, wanting to help in every way he could. Since he had learnt that he could help, he had been doing everything in his still limited power to do just that.

The smaller tasks which require only slight nudges. 

Someone hoping to pass a test, he only had to make them believe they could.  
Someone praying to get home safely, he would walk with them on their way.  
Someone wishing to make a friend, he would hold their hands.  
Someone needing good luck, he would watch after them.  
Someone hoping that an important project works out, he would encourage them to check it again.

Influencing these creatures was easy for him, and he wanted to help.

Arel looked at the child and could not remove the hint of doubt in his mind. The fear that the boy's care and love for the creatures God had made would lead to his downfall, like it had for so many others.


	2. The Great King

As Lehabiel grew older, he learnt more and understood more, and that only fueled his need to help others.

Arel tried to warn the boy, but he was set on his task.

Lehabiel learnt from Tulmas, an Angel who was called upon for protection for dark magic, Raphael, the Angel of healing, and, of course, he learnt form Arel, the Angel of fire.

He did everything he could possibly do to help, interfering as much as was permitted. 

The most he ever came into contact with one of them was a great King of a prosperous planet. He had this amazing idea, to create a machine from a fallen piece of the heavens. It was created to help defeat the foreign being that had appeared in their worlds through a rift in dimensions. Lehabiel had appeared to the man and introduced himself as Lance. He had encouraged the King to not give up, and had even encouraged him to form the machine after his favourite of all of Gods creations, a Lion from the planet Earth. He and the King had worked endlessly on it, slowly bettering the plans, and it soon became a way for the King and his comrades to help those in need. 

At the beginning, the King had intended for Lehabiel to pilot one of the Lions. One that was derived from the quintessence of the angel himself. The blue one, the compassionate Lion. 

But Lehabiel saw something dark in the Kings future, and knew that he would not be able to help. He revealed himself to the King and had returned to Heaven, promising that he would see the King again. 

Lehabiel however, upon returning, was prohibited to come into direct contact with any other being, and banned completely from helping the King. He could only watch as the Kings best friend turned on him, and butchered millions of people. Lehabiel could not help the King, no matter how much he prayed and begged and pleaded. 

He heard the same lions he had help create. His magic was in all of them, so he was connected to them all. He heard them asking for help, especially the black one, as her paladin was the one who had turned on the king. But his entire soul was corrupted with darkness. Lehabiel was not strong enough to defeat such evil.

But the King did not give up on his faith in the Angel. Instead, he prayed for his child, and for his people.   
He prayed for help.

So Lehabiel helped.

Lehabiel guided as many of the kings people away from their home planet, saving their lives; he sharpened the swords of the Kings soldiers, righted their aim, and steadied their hearts; he guided the ship the Kings daughter and advisor were in to safety on a peaceful planet, and Lehabiel watched over the Kings daughter for almost 10,000 years, making sure she was safe from all harm.

But Lehabiel always felt as if he had let down the great King when he had needed him most. So he remained in Heaven, only helping as much as he was allowed.

That was, until the day he decided to go to Earth. He would fall, cut his wings, give up everything he had to help as much as he could, forever.


	3. Wake Up

Lance awoke slowly, to the jarringly loud blaring of the Castleship's alarms. He unhurriedly got dressed, eyes barely open enough to see where he was going, and stumbled out into the corridor. 

He met up with a similarly exhausted looking Hunk and Pidge. They all sported dark bags, bloodshot eyes and moved aggravatingly slow. The trio had been up late working on a project until what would have been the early hours of the morning.

Now, Hunk had on his shirt wrong sided and inside out, his jackety thing, all matched up with his swimming trunks.   
Pidge was wearing what she had fallen asleep in, one of Lance's shirts and even though Lance himself was rather lanky, it still hung off her frame a few sizes too big and a pair of shorts that couldn't even be seen under it.  
Lance had on his sleeping jersey, his normal jersey, a hoodie he found amongst his clothes, his jacket, one of Hunk's jerseys that he had seen on the floor at the last minute, his sleeping pants and, to top it all off, a pair of grey sweatpants that he had never seen before. Safe to say, he was rather hot and uncomfortable and should have gotten undressed before getting dressed again. And maybe he should have stuck with today instead of getting dressed for the rest of the week as well.

The three moved sluggishly to the Bridge where the rest of the team would be, leaning a considerable amount onto eachother all the way. Lance was also slowly wriggling out of Hunk's jersey until it hung around his neck and one shoulder. 

There, they found Allura standing with a look of annoyance contorting her features, an irked looking Keith, an amused Shiro and a chipper Coran.

Allura had recently taken to waking them all using the alarms, trying to trick them into thinking there was some sort of attack. She had first tried it when the had arrived on the ship, almost 2 years ago. The results had not changed, if anything they had gotten worse.

Lance had fruitlessly tried to explain the story of The Boy Who Cried Wolf, but neither of the Alteans had understood it properly. Lance actually suspected that it had encouraged them.

"Lance! Pidge! Hunk! You're all late! Why is it that you three are never awake on time in the mornings?" Allura asked, her voice harsh.

Hunk huffed.  
"Probably something to do with the fact that you're all either alien or robot-alien," he said, words slurred together.

He leaned heavily onto Lance, seemingly exhausted from his very brief argument, who was also supporting a very asleep Pidge.

Lance nodded, showing his agreement with Hunk, struggling to remain balanced with the added weight.

Allura huffed angrily but said no more.

Shiro spoke, a smile on his face.  
"Okay. Fair enough. Lance, you should probably get the three of you back to bed. None of you seem to be very awake. We'll let you know if something happens."

Lance grinned.  
"Thanks Shiro," he said.

"Before you go," called Coran. "Lance, are you feeling alright? You look rather odd."

Lance's grin suddenly widened, bordering on a demented looking smile, and he silently nodded as he peeled up every layer of shirt he had on until his stomach showed.

He earned a bark of laughter from Keith, a suppressed sound from Shiro, a laugh from Coran, and an eye roll from Allura. Something he seriously regretted teaching her in the first place.

"Okay Lance. You're really not awake. Go back to bed," Shiro said, patting Lance's shoulder.

Lance nodded and poked Hunk's shoulder, waking the boy. He lifted Pidge into his arms, ready to tow them all to bed. 

This was not something they were unaccustomed to. Before the Garrison, Hunk and Lance would frequently stay up to the night, right up until one of them passed out, and at the Garrison, Pidge was no less of a workaholic. She might have been even more so, considering she had been scouring the universe for signs for her Dad and brother then.

When the three of them were safely back in bed, Lance only stared up at his ceiling. 

While he was absolutely exhausted, he couldn't shake a sudden overbearing negative feeling. He had the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. And the part that worried him most, was the fact that his thoughts kept straying to Pidge.

The red lion purred in his mind, trying to calm his thoughts but it did little to help. He heard blue softly him deep in her throat, and felt the faint comfort of the other lions, all assuring him that the littlest paladin would be safe.


	4. Galra Fleet

Turns out that Lance even trying to get to sleep would have been a waste of time. Not five doboshes later, Shiro, Coran and even Keith came knocking on their doors, telling them that a Galra fleet had picked up on their position.

 

They all boarded into their lions, Lance more on edge than usual. As they flew out, Lance's attention instantly snapped to the smaller, green lion.

He watched as she flew out and heard her voice over the comns, calculating something that would help them win or saying that they would loose.

He heard Allura then Keith say something, followed by Hunk, Pidge agreeing to something, then silence.

"Lance? You okay?" Pidge called.

"Huh? What?" He asked, snapping to reality.

"I said, you and Hunk will distract them, Allura and I will take out the cannons, and Pidge will slip inside and plant the charges," Keith said, his voice picking up an annoyed tone.

"Oh. You guys sure Pidge should go off on her own? It seems kinda dangerous for her to leave green to go into a Galra ship," Lance said, trying to plant some doubt into Keith's mind about sending Pidge on her own.

From the silence that came over the comms, Lance knew he had succeeded.

"Oh come on Lance. Have a little faith. And Keith. I can definitely do this. So, now are we ready to go?" Pidge's voice came, hard and defiant.

He heard Keith mumble something before loudly agreeing, and the lions dispersed.

Lance couldn't help the nagging doubt at the back of his mind as he dodged the Galra. He and Hunk were taking heavy fire, as Keith and Allura were a bit slow with their task.

He narrowly avoided the debris of a destroyed fighter, keeping an eye on Hunk as he got cornered.

The yellow paladin called out for help, which no one could provide at the moment. 

Coran and Shiro in the castle were unable to fire, as they would have hit the yellow lion, Keith was fighting off the Glara as he shredded an ion cannon, Allura was being pursued by an entire fleet of fighters, and Pidge was inside.

Lance let out a deep breath and charged at the fleet around Hunk. Red was not as large or armoured as yellow but she did just as good, successfully tearing a hole on the group.

He instantly started taking fire, and red spitting fire was not getting rid of them fast enough. 

"Hunk! On three!" Lance shouted.

There was a sound of confirmation from Hunk as they struggled to hold their ground.

"One."  
Red whined softly, showing Lance that she did not like this.  
"Two."  
Lances entire body tensed, and he petted the console.  
"Three."  
Simultaneously, he and hunk angled their lions so Hunk was to the side and Lance was perpendicular to him. Using yellow as a battering ram, Lance crashed straight into yellow, wiping out a fair bit of the glara ships around them.

"Ugh," Hunk groaned. "I'm never doing that again."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck ruefully, the whiplash from slamming into yellow, and agreed.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran down his spine, and an icy cold breeze brushed past him, freezing him to his bones.

Lance stopped dead.  
He knew that feeling.  
Dark magic.

"PIDGE!" Lance screamed, diving straight through the Galra, not caring what damage he sustained.

He raced straight to where he knew Pidge had entered the ship.

"What's going on?" Came Allura's panicked voice. "My lion! It's malfunctioning!"

The blue lion had latched her thoughts onto Lance, and had understood his panic. She had brought Allura to help him. 

A loud, and painful scream came over the comms.  
Pidge.

Red ejected her paladin into space, and he made his way over to the hole. He was vaguely aware of Allura following him in.

They ran through the purple corridors, having a basic idea of where Pidge would be. 

Lance could hear the panicked voices of his teammates, all asking about Pidge, but he could not answer. 

His mind was focused on finding her.

They approached the control room where they knew Pidge had sneaked into, and slowed their pace. The door was open and there was a more eerie than usual purple glow emanating from the room.

"What's going on in there?" Allura asked, Lance being the only thing keeping her from storming into the room.

He shrugged and signaled for her to be quiet.

He put his back against the wall and peered into the room. The scene displayed before his eyes made him want to throw up. 

Pidge was on the ground, helmet knocked to the side. She looked unconscious save for the spasms that seemed to pass through her body. The most worrying part was that Haggar, the druid, was standing over Pidge, hands out and glowing purple.  
She was casting some sort of spell on her.

There were two guards standing behind them, backs to the door.  
Seemed like they weren't very good at being guards, but Lance definitely wasn't complaining.

Lance reported this back to the team as quietly as he could, and he heard them fall silent.

"Lance, wait there. I be there in 2 doboshes. Don't do anything stupid," Keith commanded.

Lance twisted his face.  
"I can't just wait here while Pidge is in the with that witch! Two minutes is too long, I'm going in!" He said, ignoring the shouts form his teammates.

His gaze connected with Allura's, and she nodded.  
"On three," he mouthed.

"One."  
"Two."  
"Three."

They charged into the room, Alluras hands aglow and Lance with his gun out.

The guards instantly started firing on them, Lance just managing to get his shield up in front of them in time.  
Allura generated her own shield and Lance ducked to the side, where he was under cover.

He leveled his gun toward the soldiers and hesitated. His eyes drifted down to Pidge on the floor and he set his jaw.

"Oh quiznak. I'm sorry," Lance said, his voice soft.

"Allura, you should look away," he said, voice louder.

It caused Allura to glance at him, a slight frown of confusion on her face.

"Lance. What are you going to do?" Came Keith's voice over the comms, loud and panicked.

Lance let out a breath, and aimed his gun.

The guards were focused onto Allura, and he had a clean shot.

Then Lance pulled the trigger.

Two shots in quick succession.  
Then the thudding of two bodies hitting the floor.

The room went silent, only the soft chanting of Haggar.

Allura stood frozen in her spot, dark purple Galran blood sprayed over her armour. Her eyes were wide and glued to Lance, like she could believe he was there.

Lance walked straight over to the witch and put the barrel of his gun against the back of her head.

"Get away from her," he said, voice hard and merciless.

The witch laughed and her hands stopped glowing. She turned to face him, forcing him to move his gun.

"I must say that I'm surprised. I didn't think you had it in you to kill," her eyes flickered to Allura. "At least not with an audience," she said with an evil smile. 

She grinned at him, and her eyes glowed slightly. Lance had the unnerving feeling that she was rifling around in his mind. As he thought that, her grin only widened.

Lance's hand tightened on the trigger and the barrel centered on the middle of her forehead.

"Get. Away. From. Her," he repeated.

Haggar smiled once again but stepped away from Pidge.

Lance turned as she walked, so that Pidge was behind him and the witch was in front.

He glanced back at Pidge. She lay lifeless on the floor.  
Allura seemed to regain her senses and she rushed over to the green paladin.

"What did you do to her?" Lance demanded.

The witch only smiled.  
Lance growled viscously, his final warning.

"Don't worry Lehabiel. You'll find out soon enough," she said with a smile, making his heart stop.

Lance focused a fury filled gaze on her and pulled the trigger. 

The shot rang out in the quiet room and hit the wall where the witch was standing.

Her laugh rang throughout the now empty room, save for the three paladins.

Lance spun around and crouched beside Pidge.

"She's breathing, but her pulse is weak," Allura told him, her eyes never meeting his.

Lance nodded silently and scooped Pidge into his arms.

Then began the race to get back to the Castleship. They ran through the corridors, Allura knocking out any Galra soldiers that they crossed paths with.

Lance took Pidge into the red lion, and green followed behind.

"All paladins, regroup in the castle. Coran prepare to wormhole, and we need a cryopod," Allura commanded, her voice tight.

Lance docked the red lion in her hangar, and carried Pidge to the med bay. 

Once she had been safely placed into a pod, the team turned to Lance.

"What happened in there?" Shiro asked Keith, his eyes wide with worry.

"Lance, what did you do in there?" Keith asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Lance swallowed.  
"I...," he hesitated.

He thought back to Pidge lying on the floor. If he hadn't killed those two Galra, he could have been the one dead. Or even worse, Allura or Pidge.

He steeled his jaw.  
"I did what I had to."

Keith stared into his eyes, challenging him. But Lance remained steadfast.

He stared back at Keith, and betrayed no more information.

"Princess," came Coran's voice, "what is on your armour?" 

His voice wavered slightly as he stared at her.

Allura looked at him then at Lance, her face void but eyes filled with tears.

"It's nothing,"

Her voice cracked on the last syllable.


	5. Lehabiel

The team looked at Lance's retreating back, and Hunk made a move to follow him, only to be stopped by Keith.

"Allura, what happened in there?" He asked, focusing his purple eyes onto the Altean.

"Yeah. I mean, we heard everything the witch said. And she said something about 'not having it in you to kill'?" Hunk asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, and she said a strange name. I can't remember it, but it was weird," Shiro added on.

Allura swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Lehabiel. That's what the witch said," Coran said suddenly, his eyes unfocused.

"What? Who's Labiel?" Keith asked, an annoyed frown on his face.

"Not Labiel, Keith. Lehabiel," Coran repeated, his gaze moving to Allura.

Allura's brow furrowed, before her jaw fell slack in shock.

"It can't be," she said softly, more to herself than anyone else.

"Um guys? What's going on?" Asked Hunk.

"My father knew a person once, a great, great man named something like that. He was the one who helped my father build Voltron. My father always thought of him as his best friend," Allura trailed off, brow furrowed like she was trying hard to remember.

"Hold on. I thought King Alfor's best friend had been Zarkon," Shiro asked.

This time, Coran shook his head.  
"Zarkon was a good friend of the King's. But Lehabiel was his closest. He was the one that helped the King harness the quintessence that powers Voltron. One of the lions had even been made from his very quintessence. Alfor always said that he had thought that Lehabiel should pilot the black lion since he was able to communicate with them all, but everyone who knew Lehabiel knew that he was made for the blue lion. The most compassionate and caring of them all. Always wanting to help," Coran stopped, a sad look on his face.

"What? What happened to him?" Hunk asked glancing between Coran and Allura.

Allura shrugged.  
"He perished in the war with Zarkon, like everyone else."

A somber mood befell the group at that. Sometimes they forgot that Allura and Coran's entire race perished.

"Um guys, why don't we all go freshen up and meet in the lounge," Shiro suggested, watching Allura and Coran with a concerned look.


	6. Allura

It took Allura everything she had to not run to her chambers, rip off her armour and scrub her skin raw as soon as she got back.

The only thing that stopped here was when she saw Pidge, still unconscious in Lance's arms.

The same Lance that had just killed two people.

She knew that they probably killed Galra soldiers all the time. 

Really, what were the chances that on those ships they blew up had only sentries in it. She guessed that it was that they never actually saw them die.

And Lance had taken him killing two people into stride.  
That was probably the part that bothered her the most.

She had seen how he had simply gotten up from his spot and instantly taken on Haggar.  
And she had been completely useless, just staring at him.

Allura heaved a deep breath and sank into her bath, allowing the water to soothe her.

She would have to talk to Lance, and the rest of the team, soon.

•-•


	7. Paladin Meeting

The entire tram was seated in the paladin lounge, except Lance.

"Should I go get Lance?" Hunk asked uneasily, not very happy with talking about something important without Lance.

Shiro glanced at Allura.  
"Not yet. First we need to find out what happened in that ship. What happened to Pidge? What did Lance do?" 

Allura hesitated.  
"Well, in the control room, Pidge was lying unconscious on the floor, and Haggar was casting some sort of spell over her. Like Lance had said. There were two guards, but otherwise the room was empty," she said, stopping and looking at their faces.

"Do you know what Haggar was doing?" Keith asked her.

Allura twitched uncomfortably.  
"No. But she told Lance that he would find out soon enough," she said, remembering the creepy glowing eyes and gravelly voice.

Hunk furrowed his brow and made a soft sound of displeasure, but said nothing.

"Um, we got past the guards, and Lance distracted Haggar while I went for Pidge," Allura summarized

"Lance distracted Haggar?" Shiro asked, eyebrows raised.

Allura nodded.  
"He threatened her, but we all knew that she would have just disappeared. So he kept her talking and got her away from Pidge. I fear that we may have arrived too late however, and those guards were there to stall us," Allura revealed.

"How did you guys get past the guards?" Keith suddenly asked, sending Allura a curious look.

"Well, Lance, he shot them," she said, not knowing how to sugarcoat it.

Keith's eyebrows shot up.  
"Shot them?"

"Shot them like dead them?" Came Shiro's voice, surprise clear in it.

Allura nodded solemnly.

Hunk sighed heavily and exchanged a look with Coran.

"So, he just killed two people?" Keith asked, seeming like he hadn't believed what he had just heard.

"Guys, this isn't the first time," Hunk said softly.

"What?" Allura gasped loudly.

Coran moved to put a hand on Hunks shoulder.

"You other paladins might not have realized, but Lance is the teams sniper. He gets a vantage point, and he kills any enemies that could cause harm to you, alien or robot. All of you, the reason you're still alive right now is greatly thanks to Lance," Coran said, looking the paladins in the eyes.

"How do you know that Coran?" Allura asked, eyes wide and voice shocked.

"Because, the blue paladin has trouble sleeping. And I am the Castleship's medic, so I am the one he come to for help. And Hunk here is Lance's best friend. I believe that's explanation enough," Coran said, is voice serious.

Shiro sighed heavily.  
"I always suspected that Lance was having trouble coping. I always hoped that he would have come to me to talk" he admitted, feeling like he had let down the boy.

Coran patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
"Do not blame yourselves. This is not something under your control."

The team sat in silence for a few minutes before Coran spoke up again.

"Number 5 is due to come out of the healing pod any tick now. Let's all make our way back to the med bay."

•-•


	8. Cold Chill

Lance was painfully aware that he had chosen to leave heaven to help people, be he had never actually intended to join a war. Since falling to Earth, he had seen that there were people who were simply beyond saving, who did not want help.

He had felt useless then, and he felt even more useless now, out in space.

Lance sighed deeply and turned to his side, just before a cold chill passed through him, freezing his heart still momentarily. 

A breathy voice murmured in his ear, and a cold fist closed over him.

He gasped for air, suddenly unable to breathe as he struggled out of his blanket. He knew that feeling. He had seen it happen countless times.

He shot out of bed, dashing down the corridor to where Pidge's room was. He ripped open the door without knocking, but found it deserted.

He swore under his breath before taking off in a mad dash towards the med bay.

•-•


	9. Video Logs

As soon as Pidge was safe out of the cryopod, Coran subject her to bed rest in the Med bay until he could figure out what the witch did to her.

As various tests were run, Coran made a quick detour to one of the old store rooms.   
There was something he had to check.

He spent a while searching, but he finally found it.

The plans that Alfor had made as he created Voltron.

There were a great many video logs, but Coran was searching for one thing. Then he saw it.

A photograph of him, Alfor, and Lehabiel, sitting on some boxes with the nearly completed lions of voltron in the background, unaware of the photographer.

A small smile came onto Coran's face as he remembered the day. They were on the finishing stages of Voltron, and had paused for a break. Lehabiel had been joking around making the advisor and the king laugh. He had been an extremely likeable person, and Coran has considered him a great friend. He had been a light hearted, caring and highly intelligent person. He had only met Allura on a few occasions, which would explain why she could not remember his very well. 

Coran stopped. Maybe that was why he had always been drawn to Lance. 

He needed to be sure. Taking the box with him back to the med bay where Pidge lay asleep, he proceeded to watch the videos they had made throughout the building of the lions.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance burst into the medbay yelling at the top of his lungs just as Pidge started to convulse. 

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Oh Dios. PIDGE!" He yelled as he reached her bedside.

Coran jumped up, alarmed.  
"What's going on?" He asked.

"¡MIERDA! Por favor, estate bien Pidgey. Estarás bien," Lance said, more to himself that anything.

He placed his hands on either side of Pidge's head, and they began to glow a golden colour.

That was when Pidge began to scream.

The rest of the paladins rushed in, summoned by the loud and anguished screaming coming from the med bay.

"What the hell is going on?" Keith asked, head swinging around in a panicked confusion.

Coran shrugged and sent him a frantic look.

Pidge's eyes snapped open, entirely black and she went silent.

Lance focused completely onto Pidge, his teeth baring and a low growl coming from his throat.

A loud echoing roar was heard as the lions began to act up, fueled by the power Lance was channeling.

"You think you can defeat me Lehabiel?" A dark, evil voice asked.

It seemed to come from all around them but Pidge's mouth had formed the words.

Her face twisted into a evil sneer as Lance started to give off a golden aura, his growling growing louder.

The other paladins, unsure of what was even happening, backed off away from the duo to safety.

Then Lance began to chant.

It was something in a completely foreign language, yet familiar at the same time.

Pidge began to scream again, this time in the demonic voice that chilled the paladins to their very core.

Her hands came up to claw at Lance, her nails elongating to scratch and rip open his flesh where she could reach.

She slashed at his stomach and arms, just reaching his face. Long, deep gashes were left whereever her hands passed, and blood began to seep into Lance's blue shirt.

Shiro made a move to run to hold Pidge down, but Hunk grabbed him.

"Trust me, don't go there," he said, eyes fixed on Lance.

Shiro gritted his teeth but stayed put, feeling useless and confused.

Lance's chanting suddenly got louder, just able to be heard over Pidge's screams.

The paladins watched as Pidge's nose suddenly began to bleed as her small body started to convulse again, and more frantically.

The screaming grew in volume until it became painful to listen to. The noise was unbearable, mixed with the lions and Lance.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

The silence was deafening.

 

Pidge's body fell lifelessly onto the bed, as Lance's hands slackened around her head, with a dull thud.

Lance turned unsteadily to the team, flashed them a smirk and a thumbs up before collapsing onto the floor, blood from his wounds pooling around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MIERDA! Por favor, estate bien Pidgey. Estarás bien,  
> (F*CK! Please be okay Pidgey. You'll be okay.)
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Oh vamos! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Déjala en paz solo!  
> (Oh come on! F*ck off! Leave her the f*ck alone!)


	11. Okay

Lance awoke cold, and cracked an eye open.

He was instantly assaulted by the blinding white lights of the med bay.

He groaned softly and raised an arm to shield his eyes.

"Lance?" Came a voice, Hunk's.  
He sounded worried.  
"Are you awake?" Asked another voice, Keith.  
He sounded worried too.

Lance suddenly felt bad for worrying the team.

"Lance?" Allura asked, her accent warping the way the word sounded.  
"Lance my boy?" Asked Coran, his voice filled with concern.  
"Lance?"  
Shiro asked, his voice soft.

"L-Lan-ce?" Came the quietest voice.

Pidge, her voice was soft and broken sounding.

Lance forced his eyes open and searched for the girl.

He saw her, standing a little ways away from his bed, hands clutched in front of her. Her green eyes were filled with tears, and he knew that she was blaming herself for everything.

"Pidge," he groaned out weakly, reaching for her.

She slowly walked up to him, and as soon as she was within arms reach, Lance pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, not caring as he felt tears seep into his shirt.

She nodded as best she could against his shoulder, returning the hug with all her might.

"What about you?" She asked, voice shaky.

Lance let out a dry laugh.  
"Yeah, I'm good."

Lance could hear as the team let out an audible sigh of relief as he uttered that statement.


	12. Angel

Lance was allowed to change out of the cryo suit and a team meeting was called in the lounge.

"So Lance, what was that?" Shiro asked first, breaking the awkward silence.

Lance sighed heavily, and decided to be blunt.

"I'm an Angel," he deadpanned. "My name is Lehabiel."

Keith's eyebrows shot up.  
Shiro's head jerked back like he had just heard the most unbelievable news, and in a way, he had.  
Hunk had a small, knowing smile.  
Allura's mouth fell open.  
Pidge's grip on Lance only tightened.  
Coran only smiled at Lance.

When Lance saw that, he couldn't help return it.  
"You remember don't you?" He asked the advisor with a smile.

Coran's grin widened and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. What? You're an Angel?" Came Keith's disbelieving voice. "Was I the only one who heard that?"

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith.  
"I'm technically an angel. I don't have my wings anymore."

"Why not?" Asked Hunk.

"Because I fell," Lance stated simply.  
"Fell?" Questioned Allura.  
"Yup. From Heaven," he said, popping the p.

Once again, Keith eyebrows shot up.

"Why exactly?" Questioned Shiro, his voice disbelieving.

Lance's head tilted slightly as he looked at Shiro for a second.  
"To help," he said, nodding slightly at his answer.

Coran chuckled softly at that.  
"You haven't changed Lehabiel. 10,000 years, and you haven't changed."

Lance only shrugged in 'what-did-you-expect' manner.

"I'm sorry. But Coran, there is no way that Lance could have been the Lehabiel you knew so long ago," Allura interjected.

Coran smiled warmly at the Princess.  
"You don't remember do you?" He said more than asked.

Allura shook her head hesitantly.

"You don't remember when Lehabiel first showed up. Who you father introduced him as?" He asked.

Allura seemed to think for a minute, before realization dawned on her face. Her gaze flickered over to Lance.

"Lance. He told us that his name was Lance," she said, her voice soft.

"Wait what? Lance knew your dad?" Asked Hunk.

All eyes turned to Lance.

"Yeah. I wanted to help build Voltron. So I came as an Altean. I helped Alfor and Coran build the Lions. We used my magic to make them. That's why I can talk to all of them," he told the team.

"Wait wait wait. You can talk to all of the lions?" Came Pidge's incredulous voice from Lance's side, finally.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair and nodded.

"Wow," said Keith, eyes trained on Lance like he couldn't believe he was sitting there.

"Wait, so what happened to Pidge?" Shiro asked suddenly.

Lance's face contorted slightly as he thought of it.

"She was possessed. All Haggar's doing. She put a spell over Pidge that left her vulnerable to demonic possession," he told them.

The team remained quiet after that, of sure what to say.

Until Allura spoke up.

"Lance, you left just before Zarkon turned on my father. Why didn't you come back?" She asked, her voice growing soft.

The whole team looked at Lance.

"I was prohibited. I wasn't allowed to come into contact with Alfor again. So I tried to help how I could. But I am sorry Princess. I know that I let you all down," Lance said softly, finally voicing the thoughts that had been bouncing around his head for too long.

Tears leaked out of Alluras eyes, but she nodded in understand.

"You didn't my boy. You kept us both safe for 10,000 years. And I am so grateful for that. And just today, you saved Pidge's life," Coran said, reaching to give Lance a hug.

Pidge let him go momentarily so that he should hug the man, then quickly wrapped her arms around him again.

Lance chuckled softly, looking at his team members.

He was still Lance.   
A lot older than that had thought, but still Lance.

They all slowly broke into a smile before dog piling onto him and Pidge. Their laughter travelled through the Castleship, and Lance knew that everything would be all right. He still had a lot of explaining to do, but for now, they were all okay.


End file.
